1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a screw centrifuge for the wet-mechanical separation of mixtures of solids including a rotor formed by a cylindrical wall and two conical walls which rotate about a horizontal axis; a conveyor screw which is mounted for rotation coaxially inside the rotor, the conveyor screw having helical blades which are pitched in opposite directions; means for feeding a mixture of solids axially into the centrifuge; and discharge openings for respective sinks and floats at respective ends of respective conical walls.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wet centrifuge of this type is known from EP 1 020 227 A, for example. One of the two oppositely directed screws of the screw conveyor conveys the sinks, which have been spun outward to the drum jacket of the rotor, to the discharge openings formed at one end of the rotor, whereas the other screw conveys the lighter floats, which float on the carrier liquid, to the discharge openings at the other, conical end of the rotor. The level of the carrier liquid is constant over the entire length of the rotor.